Obedience
by Bramblerose4
Summary: "Do you know why I like to drive fast?" Mike asked as he lazily traced the side of Chuck's face, "even when we are not being chased by Kane-bots?" Muckles. MikeXChuck PWP. for cloudlestorm.


**And yet another late night muckles for ya to enjoy.**

**For Cloudlestorm**

**Obedience**

"Do you know why I like to drive fast?" Mike asked as he lazily traced the side of Chuck's face, "even when we are not being chased by Kane-bots?"

"No," Chuck replied, a blush appearing over his cheeks and neck. He could feel the heat radiating off of Mike and squirmed against the wave of desire that coursed through him.

"Because you don't like the sped, and when you don't like something you scream," The brunet driver answered and leaned over and lightly nipped Chuck's ear lobe making the hacker squeaked. "And I like to hear you scream."

"Mike-y," the blond breathed and tried to turn his head to the side, but it just provided Mike with better access to Chuck's neck. Mike took the opportunity to grip the blond's head and hold him in place as he kissed the along the pulse point behind Chuck's ear.

Chuck's eyes closed at the touch and groaned as Mike's lips moved across his skin.

"You are going to have to sound louder than that," Mike teased and playfully bit down on Chuck's Adam's apple.

Sharp gasps came out of Chuck's throat and he bucked his hips forward at the unexpected pleasure that spread through him and down to his groin.

"Jesus, Mike."

Mike reached down and placed a firm hand on Chuck's hip and pulled flush against him.

He could feel the heat of Chuck's boxer covered bulge on his leg and gently moved his leg up so it rubbed against Chuck's arousal. He grinned when Chuck let out a startled cry. He could feel his body reacting to the sounds coming out of his lover.

"You're ready to go, aren't you cowboy?" Mike said. He didn't wait for Chuck to reply as he attacked Chuck's throat with his tongue, running over the taunt skin of his neck with firm wet strokes.

Mike's mouth vibrated with Chuck's moan as the brunet teen started to suck on the bulge of Chuck's throat.

Chuck was shaking with desire. He wanted to touch Mike so badly, but his leader had forbidden him to move his arms until he gave the okay.

"I will stop, if you move without my permission," Mike had warned before he leaned in for a kiss.

The order was more difficult than Chuck had ever thought it would be.

"Mike, please Mike."

Mike pulled away from Chuck's pale neck and looked into the blue eyes darkened with desire. "Please, what?" Mike teased and drove back down to trail light kisses over Chuck's collarbone.

Chuck swallowed thickly, unsure of what he wanted but Mike to stop and also to never stop. "Kiss me."

Mike answered by pulling Chuck's head to the side and pressing his lips to Chuck's open mouth.

Chuck grunted and inhaled. His touched his tongue to Mike's.

It was Mike's turn to moan as Chuck licked his tongue.

The sound was desperate and needy and for a moment he forgot that he was the one in charge. Tightening his hand on Chuck's hair he stiffened his tongue and let Chuck suck it into his mouth. The hacker's head bobbed slowly just as it did when he sucked on his cock.

Mike reached down with his free hand and palmed Chuck's erection, and pulled his tongue away before Chuck bit through his tongue as he hissed at the sudden grip.

Mike chuckled and continued to palm chuck, making sure his fingertips ran over his balls before tracing the outline of his cock.

His own cock pulsed in response to the gasping cry from chuck. Chuck's body trembled as Mike teased him.

He raised his arm in a weak attempt to reach out to Mike but then he remembered his orders and his arm fell to his side, his hands in fists as Mike continued to touch him.

Mike rewarded Chuck's obedience by fully taking Chuck into his hand. Chuck's body lurched forward as Mike pumped him. He could see a dark wet spot on his boxers where the head of chuck's penis leaked precum. He swiped his thumb over the sensitive head and grinned as Chuck whimpered. Chuck raised his fist again in need and again they fell back to his sides. Mike took pity on him and grabbing chucks right wrist Mike moved it to his crotch.

"Mikey?" Chuck shudder as the back of his hand rubbed against Mike's boxers.

"Touch me, Chuckles." Mike's voice was low and it sounded strained as he gave the order.

As if he needed to prove a point, Mike sped up the pace on Chuck, squeezing slightly as he reached the top of the shaft.

Chuck flicked his hand up and in one simple motion had fisted Mike's cock into his hand while he wrapped an arm around Mike's neck and kissed him.

Their moans and grunts filled the room as the two teens kissed frantically as the pumped each other, their hips jutted forward, aching for each other's touch.

Chuck came first, his body shook violently as Mike pulled on him and then his head snapped up and with a small gasp he stilled as he came. His hips bucked up and the wet spot on his boxers grew as his semen darkened it.

Mike always loved watching Chuck cum. He sight of Chuck's eyes were dark, his pupils blown widened in lust and his lips and chest a bright red blush and the bit marks and hickeys that marked Chuck as his; there was very little else that turned Mike on.

He pumped Chuck a few more times, feeling Chuck's semen seep through the cotton fabric.

He let go of Chuck and brought his hand to his face, licking off the evidence of Chuck's orgasm off of his fingers.

He heard Chuck groan and looked up to see that Chuck was watching him.

Chuck licked his lips and swallowed.

"Boxers off. Now," Chuck demanded reaching out to touch the flat stomach of the tan driver.

Mike's eyes widened. Chuck was using the voice he usually reserved for giving commands during his LARPing games; all deep and full of confidence. A pleasant shiver ran through Mike as Chuck's fingertips ghosted over his skin and onto the waist band of his underwear.

They shared a kiss as Chuck hooked a finger over the elastic waistband and pulled it forward, exposing Mike's groin.

Mike hummed as Chuck dipped his free hand inside and took a firm hold of Mike's penis. He felt his mouth wet as Mike's cock twitched from his touch. Mike gripped the sides of his boxers and pulled the rest of it down as Chuck started to stroke him.

Mike made quite a sight, his hips thrusted forward into Chuck's large fist, his hands on Chuck's shoulders as he held onto the blond for balance. Again and again they kissed, alternating between gentle nipping and forcefully pressing their tongues against the other's as they battled for dominance.

With a tight squeeze Chuck sped up his pace, his arm pistoned up and down as he pumped Mike. The increase in speed increased Mike's please and eventually the brunet rested his head in the crook of his hacker's neck and panted and moaned as his orgasm neared.

"Chuck. Chucky. Chuck. God dammit. Chuck. God." Mike breathed quickly and then grunted as he came in between them.

Mike's shaft pulsed in Chuck's hand as his semen erupted from the head and rolled over Chuck's fist and onto the floor.

"You are so amazing," Mike half cried, half laughed as he fought to catch his breath. He loosened his grip on Chuck's shoulders and placed them on either side of his neck, holding his head still as he roughly kissed Chuck.

The blond hacker squeaked in surprise at the roughness of the kiss making Mike pulled away only to press his lips to Chuck more gently.

"Come on, we better clean up before the others return," Mike said with one last kiss. He bent down and pulled up his boxers.

Chuck smiled with a sense of pride as he saw that Mike had some trouble walking straight as he moved over to the chest of drawers and retrieved a clean towel. With a quick flick of his wrist he tossed the towel over to chuck so he could clean himself up.

Chuck reached out to catch it and quickly wiped his hands. "Yeah, I think these boxers are ruined." Chuck observed sadly. "They were my favorite pair."

"They couldn't have been that special if you allowed them to get stained like that," Mike pointed out, pulling on a fresh shirt. He laughed at the pout on Chuck's face. "Relax; we can always get a new favorite pair. I'll even help you break them in," Mike teased and joined in when Chuck laughed.


End file.
